


【MMPBP】New Year Bells Are Ringing

by AchiShaw



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchiShaw/pseuds/AchiShaw
Summary: 新年钟声已经响起。在别处，不在这儿。





	【MMPBP】New Year Bells Are Ringing

**Author's Note:**

> *新年快乐！  
> *是成年后的MM穿越到低潮期的PBP时空安慰对方的小片段  
> *可能有点奇怪，有车轱辘和许多私人理解脑补，我为可能造成的不适道歉，但不接受针对某些观念的批评，请谨慎阅读

新年钟声已经响起。在别处，不在这儿。

迈尔斯从窗台翻进来，小心翼翼地跨过一个只剩下些芝士碎末的披萨盒子和几只被喝空、东倒西歪的啤酒罐。屋里真是冷得要命，他站在一小块干净的地板上，看外头光怪陆离的霓虹灯透过玻璃进来，给室内一片寂寥的黑暗罩上层单薄的色彩。这是某人的卧室。显然是独居，家具和日用品都很少，不是住久了的样子；衣服却乱糟糟撒了一床一地，好像户主为了泄愤，干脆把行李箱打开来凌空丢了一把。

事实上，迈尔斯强烈怀疑自己的这一妄意揣测是正确的。

又及，他的蜘蛛感应从进屋开始就张牙舞爪地疯狂叫唤——只有向着和他一样的人，它的共鸣才会如此强烈。经过一次平行宇宙的开合以后，那些通道就时不时地抽风，时间落点也总是乱七八糟。但这不重要。十八岁的迈尔斯·莫拉莱斯早就是一个成熟的蜘蛛侠了，他不仅猜到在自己身上发生了什么，甚至也猜到小床上缩在被子里鼓出一个小山包的房间主人是怎么了。

他在电光火石间迅速接受了这个设定，然后安静地、轻轻地探手掀开那床被子的一角。彼得·本杰明·帕克从自己的臂弯和温暖的被窝里抬起脑袋，把蜘蛛头套掀上去，露出半张困顿疑惑的脸。

噢，迈尔斯也把头套摘了下来，在心中叹息一声。他真像只猫。在受挫的低潮期团成小小的一团，穿着全套制服抱住自己，好像是在用尾巴绕在身上获取安全感；未刮干净的胡茬和凌乱的短发则让人联想到流浪几天的猫咪灰头土脸的可爱绒毛。彼得不知是太醉了、太累了还是太困了，半晌才眯着眼看清这个黑皮肤大男孩的脸，然而却没有什么过激反应。迈尔斯原本还有点好奇彼得会不会和被踩尾巴的猫一样直接蹦起来，然后和蜘蛛一样贴在天花板上。

多半又是蜘蛛感应帮了大忙。即便他还没有经历过平行宇宙那一档子乱七八糟的破事，也知道这是一个同类。沮丧也帮了大忙，在认定闯入者不会伤害自己以后，彼得便连搞清楚他为什么会出现在这里都懒得，翻了个身转回去，只向后探手想把被对方捏起来的被角拽回来。

于是成熟的蜘蛛侠迈尔斯·莫拉莱斯先生头脑一热，拉起彼得·B·帕克的被子，把自己也一并裹了进去。

同一个宇宙里拥有不止一个蜘蛛侠的时段实属难得，迈尔斯想，试图给自己找个完美的借口。 **蜘蛛侠帮助全世界，理所当然也要帮助另一个蜘蛛侠。** 这个不错。

这时候彼得走形的身材才刚刚初具形相，四肢仍然纤细修长，是一只蜷缩起来的、细脚伶仃的长腿蜘蛛。迈尔斯要努力把自己挤进彼得温暖的小被窝里，就只好用有力的胳膊环住对方，顺势摸到了中年人腰际手感十分美妙的软肉。他遂颇有点心怀鬼胎地把掌心靠在彼得的肚腩上，没有获得反抗，仅仅接收到对方侧过头递来的莫名的眼神。一绺耷拉下来的额发和颓唐的情绪将彼得的气场削弱了许多，上次相处他还是身为前辈的一只老练又油滑的慵懒大猫，现在则是湿漉漉的、委屈的奶猫。迈尔斯不知道自己为什么停不下来地用毛绒绒的哺乳动物来形容另一位蜘蛛侠，可能是出于某种不可抗力。

“别烦我，小子。”彼得·B·帕克说，“你是来代替我做蜘蛛侠的吗？别叫上我了，拯救世界去吧。世界在新一年的开头就被毁灭未免也太惨了。”

迈尔斯立刻说：“不是的。”

彼得觉得匪夷所思：“那你是来干什么的？”

迈尔斯卡壳了。他卡壳的时候，手底下就开始摩挲那块暖乎乎软绵绵的皮肤。我操，等等。这个拥抱的氛围开始变得有点奇怪了，说到底这个拥抱本身就有点奇怪。两只蜘蛛同时意识到这个事实，但是迈尔斯没松手，彼得也没挣脱。迈尔斯想，彼得抱起来还挺舒服的；彼得想，被这傻小子抱着也挺舒服的。他们在沉默中保持着拥抱的姿势。

“我是来救你的。”迈尔斯说完这句话，觉得自己就像个瞎念帅气台词的弱智青少年，哪怕他真是蜘蛛侠也一样弱智。彼得却笑了。

这是什么好玩的新年礼物啊，彼得暗地里乐不可支。我刚被我的全世界基本上都抛弃了，中年危机卷着我的所有好东西都跑了，新的一年都没什么盼头了，当蜘蛛侠救人也快救累了，老天就派下来另一个蜘蛛侠过来说他啥也不干，就是来专门救我的。他产生出一种割裂出的诡妙情感，仿佛是给这不速之客量身打造的一份亲近感——这个夜晚和过往的许多个好的坏的夜晚都不太一样，它能够承载住某种独特的链接和火花。

彼得于是嗯了一声，作为某种准许，然后在大男孩大大的怀抱里翻了个身，抱着他的脸亲了上去。迈尔斯无师自通地张开嘴回应主动出击的中年人，而且惊喜地发现此刻他手底下摸着的是彼得手感更好的屁股。一双长腿环在他的腰间，他们紧密地拥抱，宛若两只蜘蛛把十六条腿都纠缠在一起去，简直难舍难分。

彼得曾经——或者说，在未来将要——推着他学会如何每一次都能站起来，成为一个英雄，成为蜘蛛侠。迈尔斯快速而简略地分析了一下，得出的结论是他也合该让彼得在这个最需要帮助的时刻感受到被拥抱、被信任、被认可、被理解和被热爱。

他们都知道这是正确答案。

于是他继续紧紧搂着他，抚慰、亲吻他的每一寸，把他弄到坚硬，再把他揉成汁水丰沛的柔软。迈尔斯青涩并莽撞地用本能去索取，倚靠唇舌诉说另一种不需要解释的语言，带着诚恳、真切和所有热烈又纯粹的情绪，含着全部与下流无关的品性。彼得照单全收，因为他完全懂得。

这是安慰，是必然发生的融为一体，也是解决问题的其中一层，所以没准也能算是某种回报。

他们拥有着最多的相似与不同，两种特性完全可以同时存在。显然，给复杂又深厚的东西下简单定义是最愚蠢的行为，所以他们不再说，只是做。迈尔斯进入彼得，彼得接纳迈尔斯，事实如此，意义无限。

在某一时刻，或者说在这个夜晚的每一个时刻，都是来自两个不同故事的蜘蛛的碰撞。他们贴在一起，黏在一起，连接了，嵌合了，是两艘满载沉重责任的船在浩瀚的海面上相聚了，也是两座安静负担世界的孤岛通桥了。

他们刹那间迸发出无与伦比的璀璨洪流。

彼得本就在昏睡的边缘来回试探，很快在劳累过后，被压着陷入了深眠。迈尔斯抱着他，亲他的发旋，陪伴他直到天光将明。新年的钟声已经响起，窗外狂欢的人潮声也越来越弱，最终归于一片充满希望的平静。

在新年的第一个日出前，迈尔斯离开了。时空的修复顺势抹去了一些错乱的痕迹，包括记忆和某些客观存在，但总有能够永远留存的所得。

第二天清晨，彼得在一个人也足够温暖的被子里醒过来，想，新年真好，睡了个好觉，今天或许能开个好头。

蜘蛛侠再一次站了起来。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 真不好意思，写了些好像很奇怪的东西……天晓得我本来只是想写个PWP爽爽
> 
> 总而言之，感谢读到这里。


End file.
